Akita Hugh
by SeeraOtoya
Summary: A girl with the age of 17 moves back to her hometown of Japan, wanting to be a normal girl after being a popstar for a few years; if this was animated it be like a Key style or brothers' conflict
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story! I hope you like it. This took quite a bit of time to write, though some chapters may be short and some may be long, please bear with it. Someday I hope to get this published.

* * *

The school bell rings for the end of the day.

"Hey Mei, wanna go to that new bakery in town?!" asked abbi. " Sure lets go!" yelled mei, packing up her supplies into her bag.

As they got to the bakery, they ran into Ken and Akihiko. " Hey Mei!" called Ken. " Hey Abbi!" Akihiko called after. " Come on over and sit with us!" yelled Ken calling them over.

The waitress comes on over amd gets Mei's and Abbi's orders.

" So what are you girls order?" asked Akihiko out of the blue. " I got a vanilla cupcake!" " Man your boring Mei, that's so original..." ken said not amused. " I-I got an couple of cookies, one snickerdoodle, and one sugar..." explained abbi looking away from the others blushing.

After everyone was done, they all headed out.

" Where are you guys going now?" asked Ken. " We are going home to my place for a sleepover.. since we have the field trip and all..." explained Mei. " What about you Ken..Akihiko?"

" He and I are gonna go over to my house and play this new video game I got on sale yesterday!.. wait did you say field trip?" asked Ken shocked. " Yeah the one where Mrs. Lily said we are gonna go to an amusement park to learn about physics the fun way..." Mei said getting annoyed.

" Oh right I didn't forget..." ken said laughing. " Well sorry Aki..." bowed ken. " No its okay we can do whatever we want after school.. cause tomorrow is summer break!" Akihiko said smiling.

Everybody went there ways.

All of a sudden, Abbi's phone rings. " Hello.. oh big brother...okay I'll be home in five minutes..." " I'm sorry Mei, but my older brother needs help at home... so I'll see you tomorrow at school!"  
Mei nodded as well as Abbi, and walked off in opposite directions.

The next morning, as Mei woke up and walked down the steps to the kitchen, she was shocked to see her dad putting away things in boxes.

"Morning Dad!" smiled mei, yet still confused on what was going on.

" Mei sweetie, go on upstairs and start packing..." " Why?"

Her father sighed. " I'm afraid that we are moving again.. my boss just called me and said the company was getting bigger, and they promoted me to Vice President, though they said that I we needed to move."

" Where are we moving to?" Mei asked.

" Overseas to America!" " Dad we don't know any english, and we just moved her not that long ago, and today is the last day of school of my Sophmore yet, and we are going on a field trip... and what about my friends?!"

" You will make new friends.. and I've been learning English with a buddy of mine who has been teaching me..."

" We can't just can't pack up and leave, and forget about our lives here..." " I'm sorry honey, but I'm afraid thats the case. We leave in a hour so-"

Mei ran towards the front door, got on her shoes and ran out the door crying.

She took out her phone out of her pocket and voice called her friends.

`They all picked up. " Hey Mei!" they all smiled. " Mei.. what's wrong?" asked ken concerned. " Guys can we meet somewhere now..." mei asked trying not to cry.

They all nodded, and headed to the park.

"So why did you call us out here?" asked Akihiko.

Mei burst out into tears, streaming down her face. " I'm moving!" Everyone was shocked.

" What are you talking about?" asked Abbi. " Your just pulling our legs..." Ken sighed. " I'm afraid not you guys... when Mei first moved here she explained to me that she moves around from place to place, not staying anywhere for to long..." " Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mei I didn't mean-"

Mei shook her head. " It's okay Abbi..."

" So when do you have to leave?" asked Akihiko. " I'm afraid to say, but in an hour... I still have to pack things up in my room, then we are heading overseas..." " Isn't there anything you can do?" ken asked trying not to cry. " I've tried everything.. my dad says he can't avoid this.. its for work..." - - - The taxi pulled up in front of their now old house. Mei's friends all stood there waiting for her to say goodbye.

Mei's dad puts the lugage in the trunk and sits in the passenger side of the car. " Honey its time to go, say goodbye to your friends, and hop in the car."

Mei nodded.

She turned to her friends. First was Akihiko. " I may have not known you the longest, but thanks for being my friend..." Mei then quietly whispers in his ear, " be kind to Abbi..." and then Akihiko blushed.

Next was Abbi. " Abbi thanks for being a good friend to me, I;ll never forget you as long as I live, and I promise I'll write to you!" Abbi nodded her head.

Finally came Ken.

Abbi and Aki hugged Mei, and headed off.

There was akward silence between them. " So i guess this is it..." ken said trying not to cry. " It was a good couple of years knowing you, and I felt like I knew you my whole life!" mei explained trying not to cry also.

" Mei it's time to go..." yelled her dad out the car window. " Coming dad!"

Ken kissed her on the cheek, and as Mei got her in the car, ken came up, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Bye ken! I promise I'll never forget you!"

As we drove past our old house, I looked back at Ken crying, and I felt bad for doing this to him, but I had to go.

" Mei sweetie don't worry you;ll have a good time overseas... you'll make some new friends, have a wonderful time!" Of course I sighed and new it was a lie, but I didn't want to say anything.

I told myself as we drove away, one day... one day I'd come back here, and make everything right.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading this story! Please tune in for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Living In America

As the taxi pulled up to the new house of ours, I still wanted to go back home.

I told myself, " This is just a bad dream!", and any second I would wake up in my warm and comfy bed at my old house.

" Honey we're home!" my dad yelled as he got out of the car, and me waking up from my nap. We hopped out of the car, grabbed our lugage, and walked are first steps inside the door.  
"Mei!~" my dad called, but I ignored him, and walked up the steps, to decide the room I wanted for my new bedroom.

Down the hallway, and to my right, was an old bedroom all covered in pink, and I couldn't stand it in the slightest.

Searching through my purse, I found my phone and headed straight to the "TALK TO YOU" app, and and webchatted Ken right away.

He didn't pick up.

This sucked so badly, not only did we move thousand of miles away, but Ken didn't pick up when I really needed him. All of a sudden, I got a message from him on the app. " I'M GONNA HANGOUT WITH AKI TTYL (;"

Hearing him having fun with them, didn't make me feel any better, and it made me wanna go back even more.

I sighed, and headed back downstairs.

When I got down there, and turned to walk into the kitchen, my dad had all of the boxes opened, and was playing the dishes where he desired.

" Hey sweetie!" my dad smiled, unpacking the cups. " I grabbed some takeout, so if your hungry, go ahead and eat." explained mei's dad. " I'm not hungry..." mei replied back. Throughout the room you could hear Mei's stomach grumble, but who could blame her for not being hungry.

Mei headed out and walked back up to her room, unpacked the futon from the closet, and layed down.

- - -  
The next day, the birds were singing and all was grand till- " Mei time for school!" Mei's dad yelled down from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Japan Its the evening of March twenty-fifth, a day before spring came back in Japan.

Mei quielty packs some things in her bag, headed down and got her shoes on, and walked out the door without a sound being made. " Sorry dad, but I need to be happy, and in order to do that, I can't be here..." mei thought.

Mei got in a taxi, and headed to the airport.

She bought her ticked back to Japan on the nine o' clock am flight, and boarded the plane.

Mei looked down at her ticket, and sat down. She was next to a young married couple, who knows why they were going to Japan. " Please don't use and devices, or get up until the light is on above you.. thank you and hve a great flight!" the flight attendent spoke.

With thirteen hours into the flight, Mei calls her best friend Abbi on her app.

" Hello this is Abbi, may I ask who's calling?" " Hey Abbi, it's Mei, I'm landing in Japan in an hour, please ask your parents if they can pick me up.. and please don't tell the guys I'm back..."

- - -  
As Mei hopped in Abbi's parents car, they were surprised to see Mei there all by herself.

" Hey Mei isn't your father worried?" asked abbi's dad. " Nah.. I already called and asked him." Mei told her father. She couldn't tell Abbi's dad, because she knew if she did, Mei be sent back.

" He sent this himself, he said it be good to spend some time here, before I go back and start school!" smiled Mei, feeling guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Popstar After being back in Japan for a few years, Mei was a pop sensation. She was on everything: bill boards, magazines, cd's, outfits, signs etc.

Everyone in Japan loved her and was the talk everywhere she went, but she felt like it was time to take a break.

" You were wonderful tonight!" smiled her manager giving Mei a thumbs up. " Y-Yeah..." mei sighed looking away. " Mariko I'm gonna take a break.. there's something that I need to figure out for myself..."

Mariko didn't know what she meant by that, but she nodded. " Take all the time you need..."

Mei nods.

The truth was she wasn't scared of anything, or the pressure wasn't getting to her, it was the feeling of being lonely. April 1, 2015 Up in her bedroom, the alarm clocks wakes up signaling it was time for the girls to wake up.

" Mei time to get up!" called abbi, right across from mei. " This is senior year!" Mei got up, and tripped on the bedsheets, and fell on the floor.

Mei got up, and they headed to the closet to get on their senior school uniforms. Mei had to admit, she had never been so nervous in her entire life. They headed out the door, walked down the sidewalk, up the hill, and finally up the steps to the school.

On the way home, Abbi and Mei were walking into town to help Mei catch up on what been going on in Japan.

When a familar voice calls out Abbi's name. " Abbi!" yelled Ken.

Abbi turns her head. " Yes?" " Who's your cute friend?!" ken said blushing. " Hey A-" Mei turns her head towards Mei, and the wind started to blow.

Ken started to blush a little more, his ears starting to turn red. " Hey.. K-Ken... long time no see..." giggled mei, trying to forget what she told Abbi when she arrived in Japan. " M-Mei is that you?!"

Mei nods in response.

All of a sudden Akihiko crosses the street. " Hey Abbi-" Aki turns his head and looks at Mei. "Mei!" smiled Akihiko.

" Aki you knew about Mei being back?" trying to process this by himself. Ken grabs Akihiko by the collar, about to punch him in the face. Mei and Abbi gasped.

Ken sighed, and let go of Akihiko's collar, and ran away.

After a while, the day was coming to a close, and Akihiko waved goodbye and headed in to the restraunt for his night shift.

As Mei and Abbi went home, dinner was ready at their apartment. Abbi's parents came and prepared dinner for the four of them. At the dinner table, everything started to get akward, so Abbi's father spoke up. " Mei something wrong dear? Your food is getting cold..." asking concerned.

Abbi was chewing on the fish.

" We bumped into Ken..." Mei set her bowl of rice and chopsticks down, and looked away.

" Mei that boy always talked about all the time, wondering where you were, and when you'd come back..." explained the dad. " There were some days where he'd have swollen and bruised hands..." ~Flashback~ Ken kissed Mei on her cheek while waiting to drive off.

Ken walked up to Mei, and kissed Mei on the cheek. " Please come back... ken said having tears in his eyes, then wiping them away.  
~ ~ ~ Mei stood up and ran out the door yelling, " I'll be right back!"

Next thing you know, there was a downpour. " Dang it, I should have brought an umbrella with me!'' Mei thought.

Up the next block, and the first house on the right was Ken's. Mei rang the doorbell, and Ken's mother answers. " Oh why hello Mei..." " I-is Ken home?"

His mother nodded, and called up for him.

" Ken honey, you have a visitor!" smiled his mom. " Okay mom I'll be down in a sec!" ken called down as he was reading his comic book. His mom looked back at Mei. " Come in sweetie, you must be cold..." ken's mother explained wanting to warm her up with a hug.

Five minutes later, Ken came out of his room, and walked down the steps.

As Ken got halfway down the steps, he stops, and was about to walk back up, when his mom yelled at him. " Kentin look who came yo visit you! You can at least say hello to her, and give her a hug. She came walking in the downpour outside, that's the least you can do!"

Ken sighs, and walks down and walks past Mei, heading into the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

" Kentin that's no way to treat a friend!" yelled his mom, getting madder by the second. Ken looks over at Mei. " Last time I checked, she was no friend of mine!" ken yelling back.

He heads on back up to his bedroom and slams the door.

Ken's mom sighed. " I swear that kid is never grateful..." Then she started to think. " What's gotten into him?"

" I'm afraid its my fault...

Mei then explains to his mom. " I came back here a year ago, and abbi went to pick me up at the airport. At that time I was confused about some things, and I didn't want to get him into anything, so I asked Abbi to not tell Ken I was back..." Mei looked away. " Then the other day I bumped into him in town.. and I guess it gave him quite a shock..."

All of a sudden, a door opens upstairs.

" Hey mom what's all the racket going on.. I'm trying to read a book for college..." the man said getting annoyed, yet confused.

He walked out and walked down the steps, stopping about halfway.

Mei looked up. " S-Satoshi?!"

Satoshi looked down from the steps with his hands in his pockets. " Mei?" he gasped blushing a little. "Man you sure have grown up..." chuckled Saotoshi.

" You too... how old are you now?" mei asked, counting on her fingers trying to remember.

Satoshi held up a two and a zero with his hands. " This guy right here is on his last year of college!" saotoshi said bragging. "I came back for break, but I have to read a book for class..." saotoshi sighed.

" Congrats Satoshi!" smiled mei, feeling a bit better.

Everything seemed like time had nevered stop, but everyone just got older.

" So Mei what are you doing over here?" trying to figure out what the ruckus was about. " That stupid son of mine, your brother is ignoring her..." explained his mom, heading to the kitchen for headache pills.

Saotoshi sighed.

" Lets head on up together!' winked Satoshi. Mei nodded.  
- - -

Satoshi headed on up with Mei to Ken's bedroom. " Hey Ken.. it's me So.. come on and open up the door..."

Ken walked on over to the door, and opened it a crack, so he only saw his brother. " I was trying to take a nap!"

Mei started getting anxious and wanted to tell Ken what she wanted to say, and hurry back home, to finish dinner, which was probably cleaned up. " Is "she" here?"

" Of course she's here, she never left... she had to tell you something." Ken didn't answer back. " She came and ran in a downpour, to tell you..YOU something... at least listen to what she has to say!"

Mei was so touched. Never has she known anyone who stood up for like this, besides Ken, but that was a different story.

" Fine!" Ken glared at Mei, and headed back to his bed to go back and continue his nap.

" There you go Mei..." satoshi smiled.

Satoshi opened the door wider. "Thanks again it was nice to see you!" smiled mei, blushing at the fact how cute satoshi got. Mei walked in the room, and suddenly collapsed on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 True Feelings Mei was rushed to Japan Memorial Hospital.

" How is my daughter?" asked her father. The doctor looked at his paper " She's okay, Mei just had a panic attack, probably do to stress. I'd say she should get alot of sleep if possible." explained the doctor.

Mei's father took a sigh of relief.

" Mr. Kobayashi, lets give her some time to herself, and let her sleep." The doctor explained guiding Mei's father into the hall. " I suppose thats a good idea..." the father replied.

As he walked out into the hall, Ken's parents got up ans hugged Mei's father. - - -

Ken walked over to a nurse who was passing by, and asked, " Is it okay if I go in?"

The nurse nodded. " Though you should be quiet, because she needs sleep.." explained the nurse to ken.

Ken walks on over to Mei's room, and then opens the door, and quielty closes it. He then grabs a chair and sets it by the bed and sat down. - - -

An hour later, Mei woke up, and sits up and looked over to see Ken sleepng.

"Ken!" mei called. " Hmm?" ken said yawning, then rubbing his eyes.

Ken gasped. " Oh.. it's just you..." taking a sigh of relief. " Mei I'm so sorry, I was such a jerk... I'm the one that caused you to be here..." ken apologized, trying not to cry.

Mei Shook her head.

"Please forgive me!" ken begged, grabbing her hands. Ken brought his right hand upon her cheek.

He looked deep into her eyes. Then when the moment was right, he kissed Mei. "Ken!" mei thought.

She suddenly burst into tears. " How long has he had these feelings for me?" she thought to herself. Inside of Mei, she didn't know what to think.

Mei has known Ken since she was little, this geeky little nerdy kid, and her best friend, so why was her heart beating inside of her chest. As Ken pulled away, he looked into her eyes, to see how she felt, but everytime he did this, her herat would only beat faster.

"Ken it's not your fault..." , and in the heat of the moment she kissed him.

That evening, the hospital was about to close, and Ken's parents and Mei's dad had already gone home earlier that afternoon, but Satoshi stayed behind.

Satoshi came walking into the room.

" Hey bro it's time to go, the hospital is about to close in five minutes..." his older brother explained. " I think I'll stay here and look after Mei..." he replied, watching mei sleep.

Satoshi chuckled, and closed the door, heading back home.

Ken smiled, and brushed her cheek woth his hand. He kissed her forehead, and walked over and layed down on the couch next to the window.

An hour or two later, Mei was calling Ken's name in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 An Akward School Feeling

The next day Mei was fine to go home, but the doctor reccomended for Mei to go home and get some rest.  
` Ken brought a wheel chair for Mei, and helped her.

They roll down the hallways of the hospital, went down the elevator, and outside the hospital. Ken supported Mei as she got out of the wheelchair, and they both hopped in the taxi,  
and drove them and dropped them off at the front gate of Mei's house.

Upstairs in Mei's bedroom, Ken carried her and set Mei in her bed, covering her up.

"I'll be back at lunch to make you something..." ken was explaining.

As he was about to walk out the bedroom, Mei grabbed the sleeve of his uniform, and Ken turned his head towards Mei. "P-please don't go..." mei begged having tears in her eyes.

" You know I'd love to stay and skip a day of school as much as the next guy, but I have to write down the notes for class for the both of us..." ken explained getting a little annoyed.

Mei looked away, and laid down on her left sidem letting go of his sleeve. - - -  
At lunch when Ken came back, he headed to Mei's room to ask what she wanted for lunch.

As Ken entered the bedroom, he saw that Mei was still sleeping. She turned over on her right side, and pulled Ken's arm, making him fall on the bed.

Ken got up and set his bag by the desk, and walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mei sat up rubbbing her eyes and yawns as Ken sat down. " What time is it?" she thought to herself. " Good evening Mei~!" smiled ken happily. G-good evening?" mei replied scracthing her head as to figure out what he meant.

" Ken what time is it?"

" Eight-thirty-"

`Mei was shocked. " EIGHT-T-thirty?!" mei yelled, asping to what Ken told her.

" Oh my gosh.. I'm gonna be late for school!" mei said freaking out. Mei stands up on her bed and falls off the bed, and ran to the closet to get on her uniform.

- - -  
After about an hour or so, Ken started to laugh.

" Hey Ken do I look cute today?" she said blushing a bit. She turned her head, and saw Ken laughing on the floor crying with tears of laughter.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!" mei yelled pointing at ken.

" It's eight-thirty at night.. not in the-" ken stopped trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "Eh?!" She runs to her alarm clock and picks up the clock which read eight-thirty pm.

Mei face started to turn red from embarssement.

" Aww Mei your so cute when you get like this~" ken said running over to her and giving her a bear hug.

Ken!" Mei begged as she couldn't breathe.

He set her down, and apologized. " I'm sorry Mei i couldn't help myself..."

After Ken set Mei down, she looked into his eyes. "Ken..." mei said looking away. All of a sudden Mei kissed Ken.

As they parted, Ken was confused. Mei grabbed her pajamas, and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. After she got out of the bath, and got her pajamas on, she walked back into her bedroom.

As she opened, and closed the door, Ken's lips found hers.

Ken got impatient and laid Mei down on the bed. Mei was confused. All she knew was she just got out of the shower, now Ken was acting weird.

His hand roamed around till she found the hem of her shirt. He yanked it over Mei's head and threw it on the floor.

They stood there for a few minutes to figure out what was going on. Then they started making out. " Why am I doing this? I bet this is all just a dream..." mei thought and laughed to herself.

She closed her eyes and Ken hugged Mei, using his tongue to kiss Mei even more passionately.


End file.
